Sweet revenge
by hannahmontanafreak
Summary: Drake and Josh are sick of Meagan.what will they do?Two people give me reveiws and I will continue.
1. The trigger

Drake had just met Sara but he knew he liked her. So like Drake always did, he asked her to see a movie with him. Of course she said yes. So they went to the Premiere. Drake had to ask Josh to pay for their tickets and popcorn because he was out of cash again.

_**After the movie**_

"Will I see you tomorrow" drake asked. "Of course you will" Sara said. Drake went up to Josh and asked for a soda. Josh wanted to know

how Drake's date had gone and how the movie was. Drake said he had no clue the movie was about because they had been making outthe whole time. Josh wanted to know that feeling when a girl likes you that much.

_**Back at home**_

"**Meagan!**" the boys screamed in unison. She kept playing pranks on them and getting them grounded. This time she put dirt in their cake mix, brownie mix and their pudding. Then she put hair removal cream in the shampoo and she put nonwashable blue face paint in their dad's shaving creame and blamed them. They wanted to tell their mom but decided against it. She would just find some way to get them in trouble. So instead they decided that Josh should call Mindy and Drake could call Sara. They would have pizza and then go bowling(it was Josh's idea). So they did. Both girls said yes.

_**When they got home**_

"Drake. Josh. Why did these brownies make Walter sick?"Audry said. Drake yelled at her saying it was Meagan! His mother did not believe him. So now they were grounded. Drake almost cried when his mom told him he had to call Sara and tell her their date for tomorrow was off.

_**  
**_


	2. the problem with their plan

**I do not own any of these charecters except for Sara.Nick does.**

_**Two months later**_

**Drake and Josh had just passed their drivers test. Now they were on the way home. Walter and Audry were in one car and Drake, Josh, and Meagan were in the other. Drake was driving. H was also trying to eat. He did not see that he was in the left lane. Nobody did. They crashed. Drake and Meagan needed to go to a hospital because they had many broken bones but Josh was a whole 'nother story. they thought he had died right then and there. Drake and meagan were so sad and in so much pain that when they tryed to called Walter and Audry they almost screamed in pain. Luckily Walter and Audry were only a little ways behind them and saw the whole thing. When they got there the first one to cry was Walter. After all before he married, Audry it was just him and Josh.**


	3. after the crash

**I do not own any of these characters except Sara.**

After the crash 

When the ambulance got there the doctor said that Josh was still alive but need help right a way.Walter screamed with joy.Meagan and Drake were ok but still had to stay at the hospital.

One month later 

"Drake" Meagan yelled. "Why does my bed smell like rotten fish?"

"That is just step one. You can expect more later."

"What?" she yelled. "I am telling mom."

"NO YOUR NOT!"


	4. before Josh came home

**Sorry I have not updated in a while I have been very busy. I do not own any of these characters except for Sara.**

_**Two days later**_

Since Josh was still in the hospital the boys were talking on the phone.

"I still can not believe mom and dad grounded me."Drake said to Josh.

"I know that is unfair we always get in trouble because of her. She must have gotten in trouble when she was little." Josh said.

"Never." Drake said.

_**Meagan's room**_

"I love listening to this show."Meagan said.She was listening to Drake and Josh's phone call.later Josh was coming home. She was planing on watching them on her security camera.She hoped that Drake would tell Josh about who was dating this time so she could prank her and blame Drake.then she hoped that she would dump Drake.


	5. Drake's heartbreak & the solution to it

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I have not updated lately have been going to camp and doing others things which have kept me from writing. I do not own Trevor Nickalodian does.**

**_One week later_**

Well Meagan got what she wanted. Drake had said he had dumped Sara and was now dating Becky. She also found out that Becky was in Drake's English class. She knew just how to handle this. She would call and say that Drake had asked her to meet him at the movie theater at noon. She did and Becky believed her. Meagan made sure to be there when Becky got there. When Becky started to look for Drake Meagan would pretend to just see her. Meagan would then tell Becky that Drake said he was going to Trevor's house and would not be back until curfew.

**_The next day_**

Becky called. She was not happy. She broke-up with Drake.He was devastated. He stayed in his room for the next week. It was a good thing it was summer or he would have missed a lot of class. Then again it is not like he did not skip class anyway but still. She had called on friday the 10th now it was fiday the 31st. He was still writing songs about how much he missed Becky. For some reason Meagan was sad for Drake so she decided to call becky and explain. When she called the first time she got the machine. The next day Meagan tried again and got becky.She told Becky everything and Becky for gave her and said she would give Drake a call. Becky told Drake what Meagan had done. When drake finished talking to Becky he was so happy he went and got Meagan a very large cookie-cake that said"Thank you and had a ton of icing. When she got it she actually said thank you back to drake. By the time this had all finished happening Josh was fine.

**The End**


End file.
